


#23 - Family

by Temis_Code00



Series: March Madness - Wing-0 [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temis_Code00/pseuds/Temis_Code00
Summary: Prompt #23 - Fireflies for the March Madness event!
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: March Madness - Wing-0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190147
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	#23 - Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #23 - Fireflies for the March Madness event!

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Have you ever seen fireflies?"

"Why do you ask honey?"

"Our teacher taught us about them today."

"What did she say?"

"That they lived in the forest where there is lots of wood and they shine to find their couple."

"Oh, that's true, they use their lights to pair themselves. They look beautiful at night."

"Really? Did you see lots of them?"

"Yes sweetie, I did."

"When? Can I see them too? _Please_."

"It was sometime ago, long before you were born. I think we can, do you want to ask daddy?"

"Yes!"

* * *

This wasn't a good day, her long awaited holidays crashed just like that. A call from a terrorist attack was all it took to leave her bunkered with her bodyguards while the only one she wished to be locked up with was dragged to deal with whatever was going outside.

A few hours had passed since then, and no notice was heard from him after his ' _stay put here_ '.

And her plane was probably halfway to The Bahamas by now.

She _really_ tried to not show how she really was feeling, but it was impossible to not be upset with how things developed. This was actually the first time he agreed to escort her not as her detail, but as her friend, and she really was looking forward to spending more time with him.

It would even have been better if he were with her with the rest of her team. But now, she didn't even know if he'd be coming back for her. She was going to be escorted probably to the safety that the Preventers' building could provide until a deeper investigation was run.

The term 'disappointment' was not near enough to describe how she felt.

"Relena." With her closed eyes, she heard a familiar deep voice calling her, and wondered if she was going crazy imagining he was there. A tug in her shoulder told her otherwise.

"Let's go, everything is ok." He seemed relaxed.

"Where?" She couldn't hide the cheerful note of her voice. He _came back_ for her.

"Just follow me." And nothing more was needed to say.

It was dark when they went outside, a gentle breeze was blowing some strands of her hair. She heard Heero giving some instructions to her team before they parted ways, then he walked towards her and motioned her to follow him to his SUV.

She felt that something was really strange, but didn't question his behavior, and trusted him as she always did. He remained silent while he drove for a while until they were in the forest, and parked short after near a hidden cottage.

Her pulse went wild at the thought of spending the night with him.

"Come with me." Was everything he said, before leading her inside the woods.

"Where are we going?" She was really curious at this point. Heero was acting strange and didn't know what his intentions were, until they reached an open field full of fireflies dancing in the sky.

He didn't have to say anything more.

* * *

"Daddy! Mommy told me you know a place to see fireflies! Can we go?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
